


Every good friend once was a stranger.

by enormouseffort (orphan_account)



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But If you want me to add more I'll do it, F/M, Harassment, I think those are the majors tw tags, Prostitution, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/enormouseffort
Summary: Meet Claire Beauchamp, Geillis Duncan, Jenny Fraser,  Laoghaire Mackenzie, Mary Hawkins and  Annalise de Marillac, six young women who live together in Glasgow and are slowly learning that navigating life, university, friendships, romance and work is harder than it seems.A series of slightly related one-shots.





	1. A friend is a sister you chose (Prologue).

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue -I think- but each chapter will be able to stand alone as a one-shot about each of the young women.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire breaks up with her boyfriend and gets much-needed support from her friends.

## A friend is a sister you chose. 

It was a summer night, but all Claire Beauchamp and her friends could see was bright red. 

Bright, fury red filled her vision as she stared at no one else but her boyfriend of two years as he walked away from the restaurant she was getting in to with her roommates to celebrate that Jenny, the business student, had just gotten a new and well-paying job after a few good years. It was sweet Mary who pointed to Claire that her boyfriend was at the door, just leaving the place. “Is that his sister?” she had asked. Frank had no sisters, just a twin brother and a younger one. 

Annalise had pulled her aside before she could move and whispered in her ear, making Claire jump in shook. “Do not ask me how I know this, _Chéri_, but your boyfriend is with a woman, who -who, let’s just say she enjoys getting paid to do things with him you aren’t paid for.”

“A hooker?” _How te hell did Annalise knew that? _ “no way, Anne.”

“She may not be on duty now -or she may be- but I know her.” She had answered and before Claire knew, her other friend, Geillis had stormed off to talk with him and the woman. The woman he was with, a nice tall highlighted blonde was looking intently at the six women and, looking once at Frank, slipped the restaurant bill in his front pocket and told him she’d wait in the car. 

“_Iffrin_! What are ye doing yer bastard? who was that wee bitch ye were with?” Geillis asked hands on her hips and staring at him as if looks could kill. 

“Aye, who was that?” Jenny added. Claire was angry at him, and even more that he was paying someone to go out with him. 

“It’s over, and please don’t call me, ” was all she said before turning away in the direction of the bus stop.

“Claire!” Laoghaire had asked. They weren’t the best of friends, but even Laoghaire -secretly jealous over the fact that the man she had a crush on actually loved the curly-haired brunette- was upset to see Claire upset.

When six young women live together, they end up sharing always more than just a room. Sometimes, in the dead of the night, it’s your friends that have your back. And they were there for Laoghaire when she moved to one of her grandmother’s rented houses after her father kicked her out for what he called _loose behaviour. _

They were an odd group, really. Claire was a nurse in training, Annalise wanted to be a fashion designer, Mary studied English language and literature, Jenny wanted to study business so that she could be the head behind her father’s farm, Geillis loved everything between biology and astrology (_a way to connect better with mother nature and the spirits, dearie)_ and Laoghaire studied veterinary and no one really understood why she would choose that solely for her crush on Jenny’s brother. Their fields of study didn’t always have much in common, and they fought more often than not, but they were family. Even if dysfunctional and messy at times. 

"Come on, lass, we’ll go home and celebrate there, drink ‘till we pass out and forget this day even existed.” 

“No, Jenny this is your night.” Claire began but was cut off. She wanted to run away, but this was Jenny’s night, not hers. 

“And I wanna go home. Come, we’ll crash home and I’ll go to Jamie's place and get the lad’s beer for us.” They took a Uber home and rushed to the second-floor house, as Jenny stormed on the first floor to the house her brother shared with a few other young men who studied at Glasgow University as well. She was careful to not invite any of them upstairs, especially Alex Randall, brother Frank-the arse, as Claire began calling him in the Uber. 

_“Ye ken we used to call him that since ye introduced us, huh?” Geillis said angrily. _

_“What?”   
_

_“It’s true, he had made a pass on me as I went with a friend to a party once,” Annalise spoke, careful to not indicate that the reason she was with said friend. Laoghaire and stated that Frank was an old bore, anyway and Mary nodded in agreement.   
_

When Jenny returned with the cans of extra beer, aided in carrying it by her brother Jamie. He didn’t stay very long and looked quite happy but sad at the same time upon seeing Claire’s teary eyes. He received a knowing smirk from Geillis, who teased him from his _crush on_ Claire at every chance she had for the past year. He had never made a move on her, but maybe, once she was truly over _him_, he would. _If she noticed the vet student as anything more than her friends' brother, that is. _

The girls gathered on the table and began drinking and cheering on Claire as she deleted the pictures, drinking far more than they would have if the dinner went according to plan. They took selfies and laughed, dancing to 80s and 90s music and singing loudly along to the lyrics. 

“With somebody who loves ME!” Claire shouted drunkenly and dissolved in a pool of tears once more. Geillis, just as drunk, took Claire’s hand and flipped her palm up. She stared at it intently, not caring about the whispers from Mary and Laoghaire about her _mystical stuff. _

“Dinna fash, yer meant for love, I can see in yer mount venus and yer lines,” the redhead began, “ye just need to open yer heart to someone. Ye may ken him already, just didn’t look hard enough, aye?” Claire smiled and, as soon as she entered her palm-reading haze, Geillis dropped Claire’s hand and went back to her half-empty beer can. 

Later, that night, as she and Jenny got ready for bed, the dark-haired asked if it was really true or if it was a trick just to lighten Claire’s mood. “Maybe yes, maybe no. There really is someone who wants her and she doesn’t see him much, huh?”


	2. You don’t have to suffer this alone. (Mary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary deals with harassment in university and how it affects her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, long A/N ahead. 
> 
> First of all, thank you all for the sweet comments/kudos in the last chapter. I have quite a few things planned for these lassies in their one-shots and I hope it all ties together nicely in the end. 
> 
> Second of all, I wish I could say that is is a work based purely on fiction, that these things don’t happen in real life. But they do. I sadly witnessed and been through some of these things myself during my undergraduate classes with more than one professor (although there is always that worse one). And all I want to say is if you’ve been through this before or is going through this now: SPEAK UP because your voice matters and it might not make a change right away, it might be a long and bumpy road, but your voice matters and what you feel in class matters. Also, don’t play these things lightly or downplay the problem. If it troubles you, then please, for all that you hold dear, do something about it. I didn’t and it caused me a lot of emotional trouble that I have only been able to deal with and relate to the real cause when I stopped to properly deal with it and identify the cause. Anyways...

## You don’t have to suffer this alone. 

It was Literature History day and, as much as Mary Hawkins loved the subject, she hated the class with all her might. 

She didn’t really believe in magic and mysticism as her friend Geillis, but there was something about the professor that raised chills in her spine and goosebumps in her arms. And not of the good kind. 

He was always polite but seemed to linger his eyes on the students, especially the female ones, for a little too long. Mary had heard the rumours, of course: “_I heard that once he used the classroom online group to ask students in dates”; “I heard he asked them to warm him up in winter”; “I heard he said a girl with special needs shouldn’t attend class, and that no student was too poor to buy his books”. _And yet, after all the comments, all the complains, he still had the job and he continued on with his practices as if it was no big deal. _is this really how the world works?_

It was horrifying and scared Mary, truly, but she simply couldn’t fail in that class. Her parent’s sole condition for allowing her to study away from home was a perfect score, so she could not simply quit. Still, as the number of students lessened by each class, the young Englishwoman grew more and more afraid. 

She had no control over anything and it enerved her. No, she did not wish to control the class itself, but at least to know that it was a _safe _place for her, to learn and not be looked at like a piece of meat fresh from the butcher. This lack of control was slowly evolving towards a desire for control in other areas of her life, like how much food she ate, how many hours she studied, anything that she could control, give a sense of power in a very unequal world. 

One of the final straw for her had been earlier that month when she had been sick and missed a small exam, not worth much of her grade. “You can do it later,” he said, slowly inching towards her, “at a _private_ meeting, if you’re interested.” She wanted to cry, run away, break things and do anything and everything but found that she couldn’t. She was petrified and just stared at him, shaking her head and lowering it to the ground, walking away. “You know it, it’s your grades and your future here after all.” She heard him say it then and over and over again in her head as she cried herself to sleep that night. 

Rationally, she knew that Claire would hear her cries, but emotionally she was too distressed to care. 

One evening, the professor chose to walk around the class as he lectured to a very small group of students (the very few who remained after the first month) about the proper way to write an epic poem and why it was a recurring argument in the iberic eighteen-century literature. Mary’s hand was shaking as he looked intently at her from close, lingering his eyes on her notebook and upper body. She pretended to write down what he was saying, but her notes were messy and almost unreadable due to the shaking. 

She was scared but thankfully, before he could sit on the chair he was pulling at her side, the class ended and she left the room as fast as she could, ignoring a few pens left on her table. 

Unknown to her, Alex Randall, who studied in the same class, picked up her pens and rushed outside the room as well, only to find that Mary wasn’t there. He hoped that he could give her these back at home and maybe talk about this with her, noticing her distress in class and nearly walking out of it in disgust himself. 

Mary knew that she hadn’t talked about it with her friends yet and that they’d tell her to either quit class or to report him to his superiors. _What could she do? he had been doing that for years and years and no one was able to stop him yet. Why would she think that it’d be different for her? _

Her friends knew that something was wrong. Mary was usually quiet, yes, but this semester she was even more so. When asked, she’d simply reply that she was just thinking and that she had a lot of work to do and that is whys he skipped meals and locked herself in the room to _focus better_. Deciding that enough was enough, the girls organized what was known amongst them as a _friendly intervention_ but also called a _tell us what’s up and get your shit together moment_, according to Geillis and Annalise.

When Mary entered and saw all the others sitting on the couch, she knew that she didn’t really have a way out. “Aye, lass.” Laoghaire stated. Both she and Mary were the same age, a couple of years younger than the others. “yer barely eatin’, not talkin' to anyone and isolatin' ye’self. That is not how we work in this house.”

“Sit and tell us what is happening.” Jenny began, patting the seat next to her, the maternal side of an older sister showing on her face. “It’s that professor of yers, aye?” seeing the shock on Mary’s face, she explained that his behaviour was well known across the campus. 

“Ye should leave that class, lassie,” Geillis began, unusually soft, “he’s toxic.”

“I can’t!” Mary began, standing up and pacing around the room. “If I fail that class things will be bad! My parents give me money to be here if my grades go well it was an agreement we made and that I intend on keeping.” 

“Then get a job,” Jenny replied, “they’re looking for people at the convenience store I worked, they loved ye when ye covered for me that day.” 

“Think about it, Mary.” Claire began, placing her hand on Mary’s arm, “You’re distracted, scared and upset. You won’t do well in that class anyway.” 

“What if he doesn’t leave? that’s a mandatory class, girls, they won’t take off one of the greatest in that field.” She sighed painfully, saying the words about him with disgust. “I'll have to take it at some point with him anyways, better just get on with it.” 

“What if he does leave?” Annalise added. She knew what it was to be harassed and knew that the feeling would only bubble up more until she couldn't take it anymore. “Speak up! if the dean won’t do a thing because _he’s one of the greatest in his field _then go to the damm police, he can’t say things like that to you or anyone else.” 

Mary ran a hand through her hair and sat on a chair. “We know you need time to think, but we’re right here for you, alright?” Claire said as Jenny slipped a phone number on Mary’s hand, it was the manager from the convenience store. “Meanwhile, we talked to Alex -I know I said I was done with the Randalls, but he takes that class too.”

“Aye, we asked him to take a look for you in class, and tell us of any trouble.” Laoghaire finished. 

“We cannot decide this for you, but we’ll be here either path you take, _chéri_.” 

“I’ll weigh my options, thank you all,” Mary said as they formed a group hug. “I love all of you, you know that right?”

“What’s not to love?” Geillis laughed. 

Later that night, as she laid in bed a read her text messages, Mary smiled as she read what Alex Randall had written to her. 

_A: I got your pens. _

_A: Do you want to talk about it? we can try and find a solution. _

_M: I have no idea what to do. He terrifies me, Alex. _

_A: We can start by changing places, sit closer to the wall and I’ll sit by your other side. _

_A: He won’t get too close. _

_A: Sure, it’s absurd to change your usual seat because of a stupid professor, but it’s a start until you decide what to do. _

_M: yes, thank you_

Mary knew, just then, that as long as she had her friends by her side (and Alex, maybe), she would be alright. It’s a shame that such things happened and she knew she was just one among many, but she would try and change it. Maybe, just maybe, if she talked, exposed his actions and if other women did the same, then they could make a change.

If not for her, for the others who would study after she left the university. 


	3. Everything that falls is doomed to break, right?  (Claire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire deals with her breakup and opens herself for love again. And it’s closer than she could think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I got a few weeks before the applications for the linguistics masters program at my uni begins and my pre-project is already done. Therefore, I have a bit more time to write and decided to update this story twice a week, on Wednesdays and Fridays, also I’ll try to post them on Tumblr too, instead of just on archive. And last but not least, thank you all who shared your stories with me regarding the issue Mary faced in the last chapter. It’s a shame that these things happen all the time and it saddens me that these things are not taken seriously enough but I'm glad that more and more people are talking about it and trying to change things <3

## Everything that falls is doomed to break, right? 

Claire Beauchamp had never expected it, to be truthful, it just happened slowly, like in a hazy dream and yet, it happened so fast. 

Everyone went on and on about how one you meet the right person all will go well, and that _true love is worth it all and more. _When she had met Frank, as a first-year nurse student, hanging out with the medical students from her first internship, she expected it to be that. He was sweet and gentle and had always been that during their relationship. He was stable and she liked that. It was a steady thing and it was how it was supposed to be, right? 

When she found him at that restaurant, it broke her heart. She was trying to stay calm, at least on the outside, even if it hurt. When she broke up with him she felt the loss of the relationship but did not feel the loss of him. 

“Damm!” She all but yelled at the door, carrying grocery bags making it impossible to open the door to the building properly. 

“Let me help ye wi’ that, _Sassenach_,” a deep Scottish voice called, making Claire turn around into the blue eyes of Jamie Fraser, her friend’s brother. “A bit much, aye?” he took the bags as she opened the door and walked up the stairs. 

“Yes, it’s Annalise’s birthday in a few days, we’re making a party for her, you’ll come?” She said, allowing him inside to place the bags on the counter. She remembered that he seemed to have had a crush on Annelise when Claire had just moved, but now she wasn’t so sure. His gaze didn’t linger on her so long anymore. _Not that she kept looking, it was none of her business. _

“Aye.” He spoke at last. “I’ve got a few essays and the internship ‘till quite late, but I’ll show up even if just a bit.” 

She smiled and his heart soared high. “Good, God knows we all need a good party.” He smiled at her and left. She had noticed before, of course, that he was indeed a very handsome man, with his strong built body, blue eyes and red hair, highlighted by his slightçly tight green shirt. His hair was tousled and his jeans had small holes on the knees, but it all just worked in his favour. _She hoped he had someone who loved him. _

Claire could see how Laoghaire looked at him, knew the only reason she was coursing veterinary was that she wanted to be near him. But Claire wondered if the girl was right for him. Would they get together and get their hearts broken too? She knew that Jamie would never do what Frank did, it just didn’t seem to be him, even if she wasn’t sure she why she could feel that. 

He, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind Laoghaire much, even if she knew that he had kissed her on a previous party for Geillis birthday. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment when she saw them and he left the party soon after, saying goodbye to the blonde and not even looking back. She never saw them together again. Jenny joked that her little brother -not so little anymore- was in love with someone, but would never say with whom in the presence of Claire. 

x x x

Claire sat alone at the balcony, needing to catch a breath of fresh air during Annelise’s party. It wasn’t a very big party, just the ones that lived in the two store building. The six women of the house and Jamie, Alex, Joe, Willie and John from the first floor.

Still, As Alex danced with Mary and Claire cheered for the blossoming young love, she saw his smile, a match of his brother's and was upset once more, remembering that not all sweet smiles are meaningful. 

“Ye alright, lass?” He asked in a calm voice. W_as now his time to talk to her? tell her all his heart and have her do the same? Maybe not, but he could wait, he had waited for two years already, he could wait a lifetime and more for her. _

“Yes, Jamie.” 

“Nah, yer not,” he replied instantly and sat on the floor beside her chair. She began to ask him how he knew, but he was quicker. “ye got a glass face, _mo nighean donn_.” He was thankful that she wasn’t very fluent in Gaelic yet to understand the deeper meaning of his words. “Every thought and worry of ye is shown in yer face.”

“Oh.” 

“He wasna good enough for ye anyway,” he spoke without thinking. “Sorry, it’s not my business, but Jenny spoke about it that night and ach! “I'm just making a fool of myself now, aye?”

“Aye.” she replied in a mock scots accent, laughing at the way his cheeks flushed red and his smile was brighter at the sight of hers. “You know that one day someone is going to tell me what is it that you all keep calling me behind my backs.”

“All good, I promise.” he placed his hands on his heart, making a vow. He sounded serious but smirked playfully to lighten the mood. 

That night, Jenny and Geillis smirked knowing at them as the whiskey-eyed Sassenach and blue-eyes Scotsman washed and dried the dishes. They looked like they belonged in that sweet domestic and simple life and Geillis could not help herself but snap a picture of them. 

_“And then I feel straight at the stream.” he laughed, detailing to her embarrassing childhood stories of him running from his mother when she wanted to bathe him. “I came up with a frog in my heid and my mam and Jenny laughed, Dhia! they laughed for a long time before saying that since I was all wet I might just go back and wash anyways.” _

_“Oh, God. I can imagine it, you with a frog in your head, sopping wet as they laughed at you, poor thing!” She said, giggling uncontrollably herself as she dried the dishes Jamie handed to her.   
_

_“Ask Jenny later, but I’m almost sure she still has a picture.”   
_

It took him months until he asked her one evening to walk with him in the park and have a cup of tea, but then seeing how this young man looked at her as if she was the only thing that mattered in the universe, she accepted in a heartbeat. She didn’t love him, not yet anyway and wondered if the feeling would ever grow. He was so kind and she was oh so afraid to break his heart. 

“The weather is nice.” 

“Aye, autumn.” He smiled and they sat on the bench in front of the lake, teacups in hand. “The colour of the leaves and the burns in the lake, beautiful,” he spoke softly, almost in a whisper that if she wasn’t close enough she would ever have heard and she knew he wasn’t looking at the lake at all but at her. 

Claire did not want to hurt herself or him. But that night, as she tried to focus on her research paper, but failed miserably thinking of the red-headed boy from downstairs, her friends decided to give her just a _wee _push in the right direction. 

“Give the lad a chance, aye?” Jenny had said as Geillis left a picture of her and Jamie laughing. It was most likely from the party for Annalise, Claire thought and looked up. Annalise and Mary were there and a slightly upset Laoghaire as well. 

Another month later, as they walked hand in hand to get tea, she stopped suddenly and tugged at his arms to make him do the same. 

“Sassenach?” he asked and didn’t seem to mind much that they weren’t moving, especially went she went on her tiptoes and kissed him, softly at first and then thoroughly as one of his hands went to her waist and the other cradled her neck. Her own hands were long lost in his red curls. Her smile was wide and she wondered why the bloody hell it took her so long to kiss him. His smile was a match to her own and they went back to walking calmly on the streets, stopping every once in a while to kiss again. 

No, claire did not know where this would lead her, but she would follow wherever it took her. It was unexpected and it crept up on her, swallowing her whole until she could not avoid it anymore. 

Years later, when she laid in bed at night with _him, _she remembered these moments and smiled. Yes, he was always there, she just wasn’t ready yet. They weren’t ready then. But once they were, there was no turning back. 

_No, not all things that fall break. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. To have it all and keep it. (Annalise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise has a secret that is swallowing her whole.

## 

## To have it all and keep it. 

Annalise de Marillac seemed to have everything. 

She was young, she was well educated, she was beautiful and always had the finest clothes. Her parents, still in France, wanted her to have the best education possible. 

However, not all is what it seems. When her parents lost almost everything, Annalise was both scared and ashamed. She had made such a name for herself as Glasgow University's It girl, the one everyone looked for beauty, style, glamour and, of course, money. How would she sustain herself now? how to work in a way that would not make her look any less than what she once was?

No one, not even her family, not even her second family at the house knew what she was doing for money. How she was, in all but name, the same as the girl who ent out with Frank Randall that night. How she accepted money and gifts from the man she dated, not caring if they were married or what they wanted from her. She could ever say _no_. _She was no longer hers._

It only made her even more ashamed. But, if she wanted to keep studying, to continue with her lifestyle, it’s what she had to do. 

In a way, she hated the other girls for it. They worked, sustained themselves in ways that you could say at the kitchen table or to an elderly lady without raising comments and names._ Hooker, whore. _

She had managed to get a good discount on the house rent from Mrs Fitz, who, poor thing, had no idea of the real situation, just that de Marillac’s were having some trouble back at France. 

Still, it hurt her to see how these five young women loved her, looked up to her even (especially Laoghaire, copying her in every style). If they knew, she was certain that they would hate her, shame her and throw her out. 

Her housemates had even made a party for her and while she had a good time, the pain in her heart was bigger. She had refused any comment from them about her boyfriend, unaware that she simply had not asked him to come. _Would she damage this moment with her work?_

_“Annalise!” Jenny had called her out of the bathroom early in the morning, rushing past her as she walked in straight to retch up. Annalise thought it odd but said nothing yet. When Jenny composed herself, she congratulated Annalise on her birthday.   
_

_“So, yer askin’ yer boyfriend to come tonight, right?” Laoghaire asked, congratulating her roommate and best friend. “We havena met him yet.”_

_“Mon chéri, he is away at work,” she spoke, “he sadly won’t be able to come.” _

_“Ah, maybe next time, then,” Mary replied, always observant on the moods of everyone in the house. Annalise could swear that the girl always knew far more than she let on. “I hope it all works well between you too.”   
_

The party was a success at the end, but for how long? 

Annalise wanted a way out. She had been careful these years, always following her own rules: _never go out too much with the same guy, never see them outside of public areas and good hotels, never own anyone money. _But still, how could she stop? the money from her internship at a fashion studio was not enough to live life like she lived, to pay for her own shop when the time came. 

She could only stop, but what would it cost her? Was the pleasure from money, jewels and high-end fashion worth her peace of mind? 

_No. _

Would lose it all be worth to be who she once was again? 

_Yes._

“Is something wrong?” Mary asked, always observant. “You seem distracted today.” She said ash she placed her bag on the counter, taking some small groceries she brought at the convenience store she has begun working at. 

“Not a thing, _Chéri_. In fact, I have a feeling things will get better.” 


	5. Not all things go accordingly to plan and that is alright. (Jenny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is a woman who plans ahead. But life takes turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love for this story. It means a lot to me and I’m glad that people are enjoying it as much as I do, especially the format in separate one-shots with each character that tie together to create the story since I wasn’t sure that would work out. Also, bonus points if you know where some of these lines come from ;)

## Not all things go accordingly to plan and that is alright.

Janet Fraser always knew what she wanted to do - and to be-in life. 

She would run her family’s farm, Lallybroch, a part of the Fraser history that lead way back to the eighteen century. In order to do that, she had a life plan: study, making sure that Jamie did the same -although he was more focused on caring for the farm animals and for a certain sassenach. Then she’d finish her studies and marry her boyfriend Ian Murray, who would handle the economy of the farm. 

But not all is that easy. 

When her mother, father and older brother died, and the farm’s finances started to go down, Jenny knew that if she wanted to continue her life plan, she and Jamie would have to work. And work they did. Jamie got better jobs than she did, finding a position as assistant and receptionist at a small veterinary practice. The older sister, on the other hand, worked as a cashier in a convenience store and in a restaurant at night. 

But things were rough. Mrs Fitz was kind enough with the rent and Jamie's godfather tended the farm for them (_that’s what yer parents would want, a nighean, dinna fash)_, but making ends meet wasn’t always easy. 

“Ye ken, _a graidh_, that it isna possible to do that yet.” her father would always say when she would fuss about things as a child. Even in her teenage years things were the same. She always had a plan always stuck with it. 

Until one day her plans changed abruptly.

“Shit.” was all he could say as she held the stick in her hand. _No, not a stick_, she corrected herself, _a pregnancy test_. 

A sudden wave of nausea hit through her and she thanked God she was already in the bathroom. Claire, being the nurse, had already noticed that Jenny was showing symptoms that something was happening with her body and had brought home a pregnancy test without much questioning. 

_“Come on, honey, you’ve waited long enough.” Claire began, handing her the test carefully and taking Jenny’s hand. _

_“Aye, get to it and do it.” Geillis has added, ushering her to the bathroom. _

She was terrified. She had just started on her new job, finally a manager, and now she had a baby on the way. No, she_ and _Ian had. Jenny knew that he wanted children, they were in their plans, but not when she was twenty-five and still studying. “How did I ever get myself in this mess?” 

“Well, I’d think you’d know it by now, sweetie,” Annalise replied with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. “or do you want an explanation, huh?” she teased. 

“We’ll help you raise the child if he runs away,” Mary added truthfully and Laoghaire nodded, ignoring Annalise’s remarks and hugging Jenny tightly. 

The Fraser woman knew that her friends had her back, regardless of her decisions, of what she would do. 

She knew that she had to talk with Ian, to sort things out. Would they move? Would they marry? Would she have to stop studying right on her final year? What would happen now? Worry filled her and he placed her hands where the bairn rested in her belly. 

“Ian,” she asked quietly, as both of them sat in a park near the house. She had called him a few hours later after her nerves calmed down and asked him to meet her at the park. Looking straight at the lake, she passed him the stick and the blood exam she insisted on having to confirm the pregnancy. “We’re having a bairn.”

“Ah Dhia!” he spoke, his voice surprised as expected but filled with wonder at the same time. _He was happy. _

“I cannae believe it myself,” she replied, looking him in the eye this time. “What will we do?” 

“Honestly? I dinnae ken,” he spoke truly, always keeping the calm in whatever situations they may face and now it was the same. He went slightly forward, taking her hands in his and kissing each one of her knuckles. She brought their joined hands to where the child rested within her. “But we will find a way. We have each other, and our families. We always wanted this, it just came a tad earlier than expected, aye?”

“Aye.” 

Her plans were turned upside down, but as she looked into Ian’s eyes and saw nothing but love and care, she knew that it was not always a bad thing. 


	6. Picking up the pieces is easy -said no one ever. (Laoghaire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laoghaire has eye-opening revelations on what she wants to do in life. Both in love and in work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ;) Shall we see what Laoghaire has to say? Love you, bye <3

##  _Picking up the pieces is easy -said no one ever._

The only thing Laoghaire Mackenzie knew for sure was that she had no idea of what she was doing with her life at all.

When she was a little girl, she wanted to be a princess, wear a crown and a regal dress. As a young teenager, she wanted to be a ballerina, that is what she really loved to do. But, when it was time to make a decision and go to university, she chose veterinary. 

Now that she thought about it, her motives were somewhat foolish. Being close to James Fraser was what she wanted the most, ever since she was young enough to understand and care about boys. She wanted to impress him, to make him notice her. _Deep down, she knew that it wasn’t right for her. It was not her calling. _

_She had thought then that it was love. But was it really? did she care for him or for the idea she had of him in her head and heart?_

She wanted to make him jealous of her, so she kissed a few boys she can hardly remember the name during a Hogmanay party when he was visiting his uncle’s. All to make him see her. She knew, logically, that he saw her in the room, noticed her presence, but that he wasn’t _in love _with her. 

Still, her drunken behaviour got her kicked out of the house by her father, who sent her off to live with her maternal grandmother, stating that she had no reason to come back. 

_That was a blow she never could take. But she did. _

She was away from her family, her mother and siblings, living with strangers that had become real friends. But she had a new family now, one she chose for herself and that accepted her when others turned their backs to her. 

Her grandmother, having a vacant stop in one of her houses, sent Laoghaire to live with the other girls, right above Jamie’s floor. _She wanted him but knew she would never have him. Especially when she saw him talking with Claire at Annalise’s birthday party. _

He looked at her in a way she had not seen anyone look at anyone else in the world. Would he ever look at her like that? Most likely not. But what could she do?

What could she do for _herself_? 

Sometimes, she danced alone in the living room, when none of the others were in the house. But one day, Claire arrived early and Laoghaire had not noticed her until the music in her earphones and her movements stopped and the _Sassenach_ started clapping. 

“Wow! I knew you were good, but I had no idea you were that great!” Claire had said. It was a few weeks after her breakup with Frank and Laoghaire knew she was still hurting, yet, she smiled at the performance. “You certainly have the talent of a professional if you’d want to be one.”

“Nay.”

“Yes, you do!” Claire cheered. “Anyway, do whatever makes you happy, life’s to short to waste anyway, isn’t that what we all say?” 

Truth is she was lost, so lost and so broken. And she had no idea of how to pick herself up and begin again. Her two previous years preparing to become a vet were a waste of time and money. It wasn’t her calling. And neither was Jamie Fraser’s heart. But how to begin again?

_“Yer still young, leannan.” her grandmother had said when she cried in her lap for the first time after she was a little girl. “There is a time for everything and a thing for every time, aye? even for feelings.”_

_Laoghaire sniffed. “So I’ll just quit? let go of everything?”_

_“It was all learning, lass.” she wiped her granddaughter’s tears away with her thumb. “Think of it as experience and follow yer heart, let it take ye but think with yer head too.” she chuckled. _

It was only on Jenny’s baby shower -made when she was seven months along and almost moving out to live in a small flat with Ian- that Laoghaire finally understood. Having quit her previous course and instead applied for a dance course, she was much happier in several aspects of her life. She could smile at the happiness of others.

_She was finally doing something for herself and not for the idealized version of someone she had in her head. _

_She picked up the pieces and started again. _


	7. You may get far, but you’ll never leave my heart. (Geillis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geillis has been let down by many people. She doesn’t want that to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks! the final story of part I, and it’s Geillis time! Thank you so much for tagging along with me on this journey. Next week, we’ll begin part II. Thank you all so much <3

## You may get far, but you’ll never leave my heart.

Geillis Duncan was known for two things: she had a strong temper and she was _mystical._

So, when she suddenly announced after a late night of drinking around the kitchen table that she would read their hands, no one was really surprised. 

Annalise continued singing loudly to _New Rules _as Laoghaire taught new dance moves to her -both laughing way too much to dance properly-_, _Mary remained drunkenly texting her almost-boyfriend Alex while Claire and Jenny, almost five months pregnant, made plans for the baby. Claire and James Fraser, everyone’s favourite couple, would be the godparents -much the others frustration -even if they knew the child would be spoiled rotten by them all. Jamie, the proud uncle, had already announced that he would knit everything for the baby and more. 

Slightly annoyed at the lack of attention and ready to make a statement of her own, Geillis shouted. “Lassies? I think I was a ghost in the mirror.” 

She had not meant to lie, it just slipped out of her mouth. _It always does_. Still, it served its purpose and all of the residents of the house turned at her. “Aye, and I think the only way to make it go away is to raise out testosterone energy levels, so more men, fewer spirits. We need a proper party!”

Mary gasped and, seeing the look of the young Englishwoman face, Geillis lost all composture she managed to retain for her _wee_ speech. She laughed loudly, holding her middle as she slouched forwards. soon, the laughter spread like a contagious disease, infecting all of them. Breathlessly, Claire told her that it was not a funny thing to do. 

Geillis knew that it was not right, but she _had _to do it. What would people think of her without her constant input of information, energy and ideas? Would they see that she was messy and strange?

“Seriously, now, we kinda need a party,” she announced, standing up. “like a huge gathering for my birthday in just two weeks.”

“We don’t have enough space for it, Geillie.” Mary mused, “besides, we are all busy now and will be then.”

_Did they really did not think of making a party for her? but it was a tradition. all of them had parties on their birthdays to loosen up from the stress of daily life. Was it all less important now that it was her turn? _

_Would they really grow up that much?_

Thoughts like these annoyed Geillis for the next week, until she decided that if her friends were not going to make a party for her, she would do it herself. She would organize her own party and it would be greater than any they had before. She had been a bit cold during these times, as it was her resort for dealing with situations like these. T_urn them away, then it won’t hurt when they leave you or you leave them. _

Her own parents had left her, why would it be different now? Her father died and her mother and she had very different ideas of what people should look and act like. The only one if her family she still had some contact with was her auntie Graham, and even that was withering away.

_Geillis knew, deep down, that either people left her or she left them. It always happened, inevitably. _

When the day of her birthday came, however, Geillis was in for the shock of her life. 

Unknown to her, her friends were indeed very, very busy. But not with what she had in mind previously. It was not work, boyfriends or studies that kept them up, it was a family, a family of choice, but by no means lesser for it. 

When Geillis entered the house that afternoon, a chocolate cake in her hand and bags filled with balloons, hats and party playlist ready on her phone, she almost dropped it all on the ground. In front of her, there were decorations, balloons hanging from the roof, a huge cake and small bonbons on a table and a huge H_appy birthday, Geillie _sign. 

“I -I thought ye were busy.” She said lamely, placing her red hair behind her ear, like she always did, showing her piercings and busying herself while she thought of a sneaky comeback. 

“Yeah, making all of this,” Laoghaire spoke, in a fake hurt voice. 

Gesturing to the decorations, Claire smirked. “Did you really think we could ever forget or ignore it? no way.”

“Now get ready, yer wee thing, the party is almost starting.” Jenny ushered her to their room. 

“What about the cake? and the things I bought” 

“We’ll have the two of them, it’s never too much anyway and we keep the rest for the next party.”

Later, when all of of them were laughing way more than they were singing on the karaoke to the lyrics of _Wannabe__, _Geillis looked at their reflection in the mirror and saw what they truly were. _A_ _family._

When they ended, much to the applause of the guests, who now had to sing in their turn to a boy band song previously chosen by the birthday girl to embarrass them all (_they were too drunk to remember anyway_), Geillis spoke, faking a whisper but loud enough to be heard by everyone, “I think I saw _something_ in the mirror.” 

“Oh no, not again!” Annalise looked annoyed, “If you say you saw another fake ghost I'm out of here.” 

“A what?” Jamie asked, hands protectively on Claire’s waist. “There are no ghosts here.”

Geillis laughed heartily at the sight of the looks on their faces. “This one will never leave.”


	8. I think I’ll find my way. (Mary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary slowly gains the independence she always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second and final (at least in my plans) part of this series of one-shots. Let’s see where each lass ended up and begin with our Mary, shall we? 
> 
> ps. I will be posting once or twice a week (most likely twice) and I plan on adding a small chapter to the end of this story (hence why now there are 14 chapters on archive instead of 13) with a missing scene from the perspective of a few people that didn’t show up much but are always there (*cough* the lads *cough*).

## I think I’ll find my way.

It was different than Mary had anticipated. Still, it made her feel simply incredible. And to think that one rushed phone call started it all.

_“Mary? Lass? can ye hear me?” Jenny asked. It was unusual for her to call Mary, especially when it was time for her to be heading to work at the convenience store down the street. _

_“It’s me. Is something wrong?”  
_

_“Actually, aye.” Jenny began, “Murtagh, ye ken, Jamie’s Godfather? He suffered an accident at the farm and me and Jamie will go and check up on him, make him go to the hospital if it’s serious and all ‘cause he won’t go if we dinna go there and make him, aye?”_

_“Oh, yes. I’m so sorry.”  
_

_“The thing is, I need yer help.”  
_

Mary had covered for her that night and it was surprisingly well. She liked that the place was not very busy and most of the time she could be alone and quiet, with the occasional of helping a customer and handling the cashier. The woman who worked at the afternoon shift had taught her and Mary was left alone that night at the store. Mary liked being alone -which was very, very hard in a house with five other people on the same floor and more downstairs. She cherished those moments of peace and really enjoyed them. 

And now, a while later, Mary was beginning as a regular worker at the store. It helped her in a way, to not put so much weight on her parent’s shoulders and to sustain herself a bit better in case her grades dropped and so did her income. She could buy gifts for her friends now and spend more on books and things for herself. 

The store was close to home, so walking back to the house was not as dangerous, even if it still made her a bit nervous. The whole situation with the professor had left her unease and while it was getting better, Mary knew that she still had a lot of work on her own issues left to do. 

Working there gave her a sense of stability as she thought in her quiet time. She could sort things out, try and find her way. She had more independence now and it was really good, at least in her mind. It was her own thing now and she could not be more grateful to Jenny for it. 

Her life was slowly turning around. She had quit the class and placed a formal complaint against the professor. Her hands were shaking, but she never felt more in control of her own life than when she handed the papers and told her story to his superiors, to the police and signed the petition requiring his leave from all classes -and smiled when she saw that hundreds of other students had signed it too, including a certain Alexander Randall. 

She did not feel the need to control everything so much anymore, especially the food and the study. The validation she got from papers never meant the same after a professor -who should be impartial- graded your papers just to make a pass at you. _What really means -and she will fully manage to learn that only after roughly a year of therapy- is what_ _she felt towards finishing that paper, that goal and not the external validation of men and women who not always had the best conduct or intentions. _

Mary was just closing the store after a quiet night when Alex Randall came in. He had been a regular at the shop, always stopping by to buy a pack of gum just as she was leaving and excusing himself at playing on his phone outside until she left. She thought his gesture was sweet, as he had asked her a few times if it was alright with her that he walked her back home. It gave her control of who she wanted to accompany home, of who she wanted near.

Mary righted her bun -messy after a night of working and cleaning the store- and took off her blue apron, walking outside. Alex smiled at her and started walking next to her. “How are you? Heard you’re taking Literary History again this new semester.” 

“I heard the same of you,” she replied quickly. “I also heard there’s a new replacement teacher.” 

“Yes, that one was just terrible.” He ran a hand through his hair and fidget with the button of his coat. “I left after I knew you did. Thank God that idiot is out, at least of mandatory classes until the lawsuit against him is judged.”

“Really?” she stopped walking. “You waited for me to leave?” 

“Ah, well, yes.” He smiled shyly. “I only stayed because I knew you didn’t want to be there, much less alone.” 

“Thank you.” She started walking again and they were near the door now. 

“I didn’t know what would have happened, but I’m glad you left.” He smiled as they reached the door the staircase that separated both houses on the outside of the building. “You seem happier now, at least not so worried.”

“Yes, that’s a good thing.” She smiled as she went up the stairs. “I think I’m finally finding my way in life, you know?”

He did not answer her but smiled as she opened her door and waved at him. She smiled back and walked in. _Yes, she was on her way. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	9. To say it over and over again (is never enough). (Claire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire thinks about her feelings for Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire is back! And she’s bringing Jamie with her ;) Okay, seriously now, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this one as much as I do <3

## 

## To say it over and over again (is never enough).

“Isn’t it strange for you?” Claire asked Jenny as she placed the baby bottles they were buying ahead for the baby. They all wanted to gather as much for the baby as possible and help out as much as they could before the Fraser woman moved out to live with her boyfriend Ian and became a mother. 

“What is strange?”

“That I am dating your brother,” Claire began, “I mean are you alright with it?”

“Do ye have any idea of how long I've been waitin’ for the two o’ye to get together?” She sighed “jeez, Geillie and I were almost lockin’ the two o’ye in a closet alone.” 

“True.” Geillis said, raising her glass of water. “ye love him, don’t ye? Ye have been the happiest I’ve seen ye these months wi’ the lad.” 

“I ah, I -I mean” Claire stammered. She liked him, a lot, but was it _love? _she decided to take on the honest route when Jenny nodded at her and said that she was not his sister now but her friend. “I like him, I really do. And I know he likes me too, but I don’t know.” 

“What you don’t know?” Annalise asked, entering the room with a bag from a boutique she was working on at hand and sunglasses on the other. 

“If what is between me and Jamie is really love or agh! I have no idea what to do!” she stood up, pacing back and forth. 

“He tends to do that to us.” Laoghaire muttered to herself then laughed “think this well, aye? ‘cause he loves ye, though yer not me, I dinna wish for ye to break his heart.”

“Wait, are you being nice with me for worrying about dating Jamie?!” Claire asked, shocked to the core. Yes, she knew that Laoghaire was slowly overcoming her crush on Jamie but to state openly that Jamie loved her was a whole new level of growth. 

“Mhmm.” Laoghaire answered. 

“Wow, thank you, I guess.” 

Later, that night, Claire laid restlessly in bed. Did she love him? or was she with him because she was feeling alone after Frank? Did she love him or how he made her feel? Were they different things? Could she love him but hate how he made her feel? Or love how he made her feel and not love him? 

No, not really. 

She _loved _how he made her feel and even when he was stubborn and got her mad with worry as he drove his motorcycle way too fast to pick her up at the hospital and when he gave subtle hints that he cared for her, like calling or texting her things he claimed that reminded him of her, making time for her, being always there for her, but knowing she was strong enough to do things alone too -even if he always said she did not have to, just because she could.. But all of these things were _him. _She could not, not even before she dated him, imagine him as being anything other than the most stubborn and caring person she had even met. 

_She loved him. Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp was absolutely in love with James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser._

As if in tune with her thoughts, she received a call from none less than the man himself. 

“_Mo graidh?_ can ye answer the phone now?” He asked. It wasn’t that late in the night -God knows they have been talking way later than that at times- but he asked anyway. 

“Yes, is something wrong?”

“Nah, I jus’ wanted to hear yer voice, _mo graidh_.” she could hear his smile through his voice on the phone and knew he heard hers as well.

It usually started like this: a simple call from one of them wanting to hear the other and simply just _talk. They both cherished this time when they just shared their hearts with one another as if it was always meant to be this way._

“You know you never told me what this means, you know?” Claire spoke, voice low to not wake up Mary as she left the room and went to the balcony in the living room. He, whenever he called, was always there. It was a little ritual for them, always meeting there, their little place. “I’ll have to _google _ it myself since not a single soul in this place tells me what it means and you say it all the time, over and over again.”

“Really?” He asked, amazed that she did not know. He thought that someone had told her what the words he spoke meant. She, after all, smiled whenever he called her that.

“I think it must be a good thing because you’re the only one who calls me that.” She laughed “Unless you’re insulting me all this time, Mr Fraser, and I had no idea of it until now.” 

He laughed and looked up, seeing her just from his own balcony beneath hers, glad that, for his over average height, he could reach her if he stood on a chair. She leaned on the edge, allowing them to look at each other. “My love,” he whispered softly.

“What? I didn’t hear you,” she called.

“I said ‘my love’, _mo graidh_, it’s what it means,” he blushed and she leaned more over the edge, wanting to see the look on his face, barely visible with only the streetlight and moon shining on them, wishing to imprint this image in her memory forever. 

“I love you too.” She said on the phone, but loud enough for him to have heard even without it. His eyes were bright and his face split in the most glorious grin she had ever seen. It felt right, more than anything else. 

"And I, ye.” he spoke loudly, not caring about waking his entire house or the neighbourhood in the process. “Christ! ye have no idea how long I yearned to hear that! Meet me at the door, _Sassenach.”_

Quickly as he could, he left his place and climbed the stairs torwards hers. She already waited at the door and before saying anything he swept her off her feet and kissed her thoroughly. Once the need to breath was too strong, he started to whisper the words into her mouth over and over again, in every language he could. “I love ye, tha gaol agam ort, je t’aime, eu te amo.” 

She smiled at him and whispered the words at him as many times as she could before kissing him again. “I'm sorry you were telling me all the time and I never knew.”

“Dinna fash, _Sassenach_, we have the rest o’ our lives to say it over and over again.” 

Once she started saying, she was afraid she would never be able to stop. So was he. But, in the end, that was not a very big problem at all. No matter how many they felt like saying, how many times it was said, it was never said enough, it was always special and treasured. 

_No, not all things that fall break._


	10. The future can be as bright as the sunlight (if you let it shine). (Annalise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise’s secret comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading <3

## 

## The future can be as bright as the sunlight (if you let it shine).

Annalise replayed the scene over and over again in her head as she laid in bed at night, both wishing that it never had to happen and glad that it did. 

She and the others were going out one last time before Jenny’s baby -a boy who would be named James- came to the world. This time, they went to a nice little restaurant and bar, one Annalise had been to on numerous occasions. It was strange to go back to the place she used to go with her _lovers _(if they could ever be called that). 

But, this time, it wasn’t for business. It was for fun and celebrating sisterhood and the upcoming motherhood of Jenny and aunthood of the others. It was somewhat of a mixed feeling for her, but she would not let it ruin their night. Even if the secret she still kept from her friends was eating her up. 

However, sitting on the table right next to them was none else than a woman Annelise knew from before, in fact, a woman they all knew. The blonde woman -S_andy?_\- looked at them and smirked knowingly_._ They tried to shrug it away and ignore her, but it was impossible when at the end of the night, she followed the six women outside and pulled Annalise aside, holding her by the arm softly. 

“Oh, dear, it’s so nice to see you!” She smiled “Haven’t seen you in so long, have you found a better place to work, then?”

Annalise’s face was crimson with anger, embarrassment and fear. The woman who caused it all, walked away and into her cab, as the french woman turned back at her friends, who had clearly heard it all. 

“What?” Laoghaire spoke shocked. Claire and Mary were stunned and spoke nothing, while Geillis and Jenny had a glint of anger in their eyes. 

_Annalise had cheated on her friends, had lied to them for years. Could she expect the reveal to be any less? She had been out of it for a few months now but had never spoken about it to them. _

“Can we talk at home? I promise I’ll explain everything.” She begged, “please.”

The ride home was quiet, no one spoke a word, or looked at anyone else. When they arrived home, they simply sat on the sofa in front of Annalise, who sat on a chair in front of them. 

“I haven’t _worked _in months now.” she began.

“Worked?” Jenny asked bewildered, interrupting Annalise. “she was saying the truth then?”

“That’s how you knew her that day?” Claire added.

“Yes and yes.” Annalise looked at the ground. “It began when my parents began having trouble back home. I was needing money to keep up the lifestyle I had and this guy I was seeing offered to pay things for me while we went out.”

“So ye kept going out with lads and they’d buy ye stuff?” Geillis summed as Annalise looked at her crimson red nails. 

“Yes. But after a while I couldn't take it anymore, _chéri_, I was so ashamed and scared. It was as if I wasn’t me anymore. I wasn’t mine.” When no one said anything she continued. “it was killing me, all the lies, all the things I was keeping from all of you.”

“You started working at the boutique so that ye’d quit it?” Laoghaire asked.

Annalise nodded, “I knew I wasn’t going to make as much money as before, but it was a start since the internship pays awfully low and it’s only once a week. Plus, I want to have my own fashion shop one day, so it’s a nice experience.” 

“Are ye sorry? not for doing that ‘cause we see that ye are, but for not telling us?” Laoghaire questioned calmly.

“Oui.” She stood up. “I’m sorry and I swear that if you all want me to leave I will, I love you all so much.” 

“Ach! no one said a damm thing about leaving!” Geillis stoop up. “We have enough losses with Jenny already.” The dark-haired scot glared pointedly at the redhead, who quickly added: “all compensated to win a bairn in this family.”

“All that matters now is that you’re being honest with us,” Mary spoke.

“The past is past and the future is bright,” Claire added. 

As they all hugged a sobbing Annalise, the french woman pondered the words Claire said, glad to remove the weight of her chest. Her past was that, a _past_. She had that dark secret, that smudge, but as long as she kept forwards, the future would be as bright as sunlight.


	11. Because everything changes. (Jenny).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennys gives birth to her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I always say this, but I mean it every time: thank you so much for reading! You're all awesome <3

## 

## Because everything changes.

It was a Friday afternoon when Jenny started to feel the pains of childbirth.

She had not expected it come so soon, her bairn was not due for another two weeks and she was alone at the little apartment she and Ian had rented when they decided that living together would be the best for them and the baby at this point. It had taken some time to find the perfect place, close the work and Jenny’s previous house. Gladly she had been able to finish her course before the baby was born and Ian was almost finishing his. The money was still short, but they were able to work things out before the baby came. 

However, Ian had taken a quick trip back to Lallybroch with Jamie to pick a few family heirlooms for the bairn that had been stored there since the Fraser children had been born. Jenny was alone, and the pain was too strong that she only managed to reach her phone minutes after she began feeling it. 

Knowing her time was short, she decided to call someone who would actually be able to take her to the hospital and fast. Dialling the number she knew by heart, Jenny called Claire. “Lass?” Jenny began and by the sound of her voice, Claire knew that it was time.

“I’m on my way and I’ll call a cab.” Claire spoke immediately “or you’d rather an ambulance? I can get it if you want to.” 

“The cab and hurry,” Jenny spoke harsher than she intended, but she did not really have time to worry about that. 

Claire arrived quickly at the apartment and, once they ere in the cab, she called Ian and Jenny held her hand tightly enough to hurt. Ian had been with Murtagh and Jamie, who vowed to get Ian to the hospital right away. She also texted a picture of the hospital entrance to their friend group to warn the women to come and see Jenny and that their little prince was coming. 

“If I die, take care of yer godson,” Jenny spoke between short breaths as she was laid on the maternity unit room. 

“I will but you’ll be there with us.” 

In the end, it was an easy birth, and Claire stayed by her side at all times, making sure that everything was as it should have been. Jenny wondered how in the world she managed to find such a godmother for her son. Claire was a _sister _to her. She had been her friend for long, she was her family from choice and would be even more so now she and Jamie were finally together and had even spoken of marriage in the future after their studies. 

When Ian had finally been able to arrive from Lallybroch with Jamie and Murtagh, Jenny was already holding her son in her arms and feeding him. He kneeled on the side of the bed and marvelled at how his son looked. 

Claire walked quietly to Jamie, kissing him and turning to face Jenny once more. Jamie wrapped his arms on her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He had a goofy smile on his face and Claire turned her head slightly to look at him. There was a silent conversation amongst them: _One day it will be us. _

Murtagh smiled at the sight and Jenny looked up from her husband -now holding their bairn- to meet the eye of Jamie, Claire and Murtagh.

“Come here yer fools, meet yer godson and grandson.” 

Jenny’s life had changed so much in these past months -not even a whole year and yet a lifetime away- but as she looked at her family (both of blood and of choice), all of them gathered to meet her son and passing him from person to person as they whispered _ohs _and _ahs _at the sight of the sleeping baby. 

She found that she didn’t mind it much that she had to make a plan B. 


	12. Wait a second, i'm living on my own now. (Laoghaire).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laoghaire is invited on a date. But she wonders if she is ready to put herself on the line of love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let's see what Laoghaire has been up to!

## Wait a second, I'm living on my own now.

Laoghaire had seen him around. 

She knew him, had seen him and was acquainted with him. But that is all Willie was to her. Until, of course, he asked her out. 

“I dinna mean to sound disrespectful, but I just wanted to ken if ye’d like to, when ye have time, of course.” 

He smiled at her so softly, shyly and politely, but she was uncertain. _Was now the time? she had just barely moved on from her crush on Jamie and was already looking for someone else? _

"I, hmmm, I." Bracing herself, she squared her shoulders and answered, faking the confidence of someone who knew what she wanted. "I've got a dance class to teach now - I'm a substitute dance teacher ye ken?"

"Aye." He nodded. He knew that already from what he had heard and the small party and dinner that the lassies upstairs had whenever one of them got a new job. "Maybe on Friday?" 

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” Willie answered and Laoghaire took her bike and rode to the dance studio as fast as she could. She was a student there and had been invited to teach a class by one of the professors who was on maternity leave. She hoped to make the gig permanent with time. 

Laoghaire was distracted at the class, pondering what she would answer Willie. Did she really want to go out with him?

_No. No, it wasn’t the time yet. She had been doing very well on her own, for the first time in her life. But it could be a good thing, nevertheless, right? Going out with a lad you have not considered as an option before worked for Claire, for an instance. _She thought about it all day, pondering her options. until she got home and sat on the bed, facing Annalise. _Her heart just was not into it. Now was not the time. _

“Go ahead, _chéri_, tell me what’s up.”

“Willie asked me out.” She replied simply, as fact. “And I’ve no clue on how to say no.” 

“Want me to do it?” Annalise asked and Laoghaire gaped at her. “What? I have a lot of practice with this.”

Laoghaire laughed a little at Annalise’s wink as her best friend picked up the pink-cased phone and typed, handing it back for her to read the text before it was sent. 

_L: Hey, Willie._

_L: I just wanted to say that I thought about your invitation and I decided that maybe now it’s not the time. _

_L: sorry._

“So, what do you think?” the french woman asked and Laoghaire hit the button of send. 

“I think it will work, thank you.”

“No problems.” Annalise smiled “You’ll go out with someone when you’re ready if you feel ready. you’re doing well.” 

Willie sounded upset but did not press her further. Which was a good sign. Maybe one day. 

_Aye, she would wait. _

_This was not closure on love’s door, just a ‘wait a second, I'm living on my own now’ until she felt ready to put her heart on the line again. _


	13. It’s alright to feel in your own way, you know? (Geillis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geillis is hit by an unexpected loss harder than she ever expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, but not really. I mean, the story I planned since the beginning is over now, but there is still a missing scene from the prologue that will be posted later (Jamie feat. the guys). I want to thank you all so much for tagging along with me on this journey, you are all awesome and I wish you all many good things. I was quite scared about posting a few of these but your response has always warmed my heart and kept me going. Thank you, truly.

## It’s alright to feel in your own way, you know?

Geillis was shocked to see that the only person in her family she still had some contact with was calling her. 

It was her aunt, Mrs Graham. They lived in the same country and yet had lost a bit of touch these past months. Both shared the _mystical vibe _but Geillis had shut her away when she insisted that the redhead contacted her mother, who was way less at ease with Geillis lifestyle and choices.

Still, the young woman answered the phone with a small smile, that ended when her aunt spoke. “I need ye to come home, back to Inverness and now. Yer mam died.” 

Geillis was stunned and lost of words. The phone dropped from her and she simply started ahead. Mary walked over to her and picked the phone as Claire hugged her tightly, even if she did not know what happened, she knew that there was something wrong with her friend from the way she looked and sunk in the ground. She was at crossroads, did not knew how to feel, did not expected it to come.

Mary nodded and replied _yes_ while talking with the woman on the phone and, turning the call off, she looked at Geillis. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Geillis asked, “I’m not.”

Truth is, she was nervous and unease with her own feelings. _Should she mourn a mother she had not seen in four years? should she be upset that they always fought whenever they were near? that she never made it right?_

“Do you want to go? back to Inverness, I mean.” Mary asked “we can go with you if you’d like. You don’t need to do this alone.”

“I don’t know.”

“Your aunt said it’s important for her, she seemed pretty shaken up too.”

“I think you should go,” Claire began “if not for your mother than for your aunt, at least.” 

On the following day, bags packed, the five women left the house -after a quick stop to at Jenny’s new place to both see the baby and ask her and Ian to check on the house- and travelled back to Geillis childhood home, in Inverness. Jenny wanted to go, but the baby was still relatively small for the journey and Geillis told her it was not necessary. All the friends knew, however, that there was no better way to spend that Saturday and Sunday than supporting their friend, even if Geillis claimed to be alright.

The funeral was simple and classy, as the deceased liked. Geillis never spoke a word at the ceremony and burial and when people asked how she was felling, she would simply nod and mutter a _fine, thank you_, not developing further into that.

However, all of those who truly knew her were aware that she was not fine at all. They let her be, knowing she would speak up eventually, as she always did when things bothered her. She tried to smile and be cheerful, always saying things and _moving on_.

The tension within her bubbled up until she exploded, throwing a pillow at the wall over the fact that Laoghaire entered the bathroom when Geillis wanted to go. She yelled and cried, only stopping when Claire hugged her tight. 

“Shhh, it’s alright, just cry, it’s alright, it will be alright.” She spoke to her as if Geillis was a spooked horse. 

“Why does it hurt?” Geillis cried, clutching into Claire’s shirt tightly. “Why? I haven’t thought of her in ages and she never contacted me either, so why does it fell like I’m dying, Claire? Why?”

“It will get better, I promise, just breath with me, okay? just breath.”

Geillis was still unsure if it would get better or not. Was it grief for her death or for the relationship with her mother that had ended many years ago and she never truly allowed herself to feel it before? “I never called her, never tried.” 

“I know, but she was your mom and she loved you and you, her, even if it wasn’t perfect, that’s why it hurts now.” claire said, placing a steaming teacup on her friend’s hand. “It’s alright to feel in your own way, you know? we all do.”

Geillis only hoped that she was right. Her mother had left this world and Geillis had left her way before that. 

She always did leave those she was afraid of losing but vowed to try and never leave this family too, to speak and sort the problems instead of turning her back and walking away. It was the only one -besides auntie Graham- she had now. 

_She loved them too much and knew it would hurt her ten times worse if they were lost to her as well._


	14. Maybe one day (we'll have what I dream of).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie‘s thoughts during the prologue. Featuring Joe, John, Willie and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet can also be known as I wanted to end this ficlet series on an even number and I also wanted to take a peek at the lives of the men who live just downstairs because why not. Plus, I love writing Jamie’s point of view. I think it’s a nice little addition to the rest of the story. I hope you like it ;)

##  _Maybe one day (we'll have what I dream of)._

Jamie wasn’t quite sure of what to expect when his sister texted him that night. He knew that she had just gotten a new job and would go partying with her friends to celebrate. Somehow he knew that something went wrong. 

Jenny’s text was simple, concise. As it always was. This was Janet Fraser, after all.

_Jen: we’ll party at home tonight. And we need your beer. _

He quickly answered that it was fine and waited for a new text from his sister.

_Jen: Great, when we get home I’ll go and pick it up._

Jamie waited for Jenny to knock on his door and decided to help her carry the cans upstairs. He wasn’t really sure why, but he needed to know what had happened. 

As soon as he Jenny told him, just outside the door, he knew why. Claire, a woman he felt way more than just a _wee crush_ for, had broken up with her boyfriend, Frank Randall. Nothing prepared him, however, for the sight of her. She had tears in her eyes and looked upset, as well as the other lassies. Jamie didn’t know what to say or do, but he knew that he wanted to kick the arse (or do even more) of whoever did this to her. He was upset and angry for her and yet he was happy at the same time. 

Geillis smirked at him as if she knew his deepest secret. Which he supposed she did. 

Jamie excused himself quickly and walked back to his house downstairs, an ecstatic grin on his face that simply would not leave. 

Maybe this time he would tell her what he feels, now that she is no longer in a relationship with Randall. Maybe one day he will have the courage to say it without fear of the rejection. Maybe he will do it anyway, fear or not. 

_x x x_

“Man, what do you think is even going on up there?” Joe asked, looking up at the ceiling. There were noises in the upstairs house. There usually always was, but these were different. There was music, and screams of _yes_, and occasional _hell yeah! _and lots of singing. 

“I dinnae ken.” Willie answered, “But Jenny came up here and asked for pretty much all of Jamie's beer.”

“I think he’ll be able to tell us what in the world is going on up there,” Ian added. He did not live at the house but was a constant presence there and no one really minded it much.

“Jenny got a new job, that’s why,” John called from the kitchen, cooking with Alex, “now shut up and come eat, the carbonara is ready!” 

_x x x_

When Jamie walked in, a grin on his face that he made no effort whatsoever to hide, everyone got even more curious. He said nothing, simply walked back to his room, returning to his studies. Joe looked at Willie and then at John, and they all knew that whatever happened to cause that party went beyond Jenny, for usually that kind of smile was always due to a certain Englishwoman. 

“So, care to tell what happened?” Joe spoke, sitting on his bed at the room he and Jamie shared for the past two years. “Come on, if they won’t let us sleep we deserve to at least know why.”

“I think Claire may have broken up with her boyfriend,” Jamie said calmly, masking his own happiness -as selfish as it may be. “Thay just wanted to celebrate here, that’s all.”

“You mean Frank-the arse?” Joe called and turned to Alex, who was standing at the doorway. “sorry, man.”

“Don’t worry,” Alex said, shrugging. He knew quite well how his brother was not exactly the best boyfriend to Claire. 

“Maybe that’ll give ye a chance, huh, Jamie lad?” Ian spoke in a teasing tone, but with some seriousness behind it. “Maybe ye can comfort her.”

Jamie was not exactly a man that would take advantage of a lass with a broken heart. But just to know that now he could at least have a chance, that she had not chosen Randall, it gave him a bit of hope. 

_Aye, maybe one day he would tell her how he feels. Maybe one day she might feel the same way. Aye, maybe one day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Meet me on tumblr at http://maybeimdoingsomethingright.tumblr.com <3


End file.
